Rainy Day
by Lady Shanaee
Summary: Tetei thinks about Laures as Zadei comes to interrupt his thoughts...


Title: Rainy Day  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Lady Shanaee  
Email: Lady_Shanaee@gmx.de  
Archive: www.shanaees-realm.de.vu  
Fanfic: Sei Ma Den  
Rating: MA  
Warning: contains language, lemon, rape, violence  
Comment: This story is set after the last volume of "Sei Ma Den"… But the relationship between both   
demons is the same as in volume 4 and 5. Strange, isn`t it?   
  
Pairing: Zâdei x Tetei  
  
Author's Note: I don't know, whether you like this fanfic, because some of you may like Zâdei-sama. If   
you are able to understand German: This is the prologue of my own story "Brennendes Eis" (Burning Ice).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters her and lent them only from their creators!  
  
^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~   
  
Rainy Day   
~ a 'Sei Ma Den' Fanfic by Lady Shanaee ~  
  
  
It had not been raining for a long time as heavily as this, but the monotone rushing of the water matched   
well with the gloomy thoughts in Teteiyus' head. The angel-like demon with long silvery-white hair stood   
in the courtyard of the huge castle - a fortress, which had been almost completely destroyed in Laures'   
battle against Zâdei, but was going to be rebuilt now. It was true, that the monster - because of this word   
Teteiyus smiled bitterly - had been defeated by Laures in a dramatic fight, but which price had he paid for   
this... forever in Hell, as punishment for his sins. Humans said, after serving one's guilt one would go to   
Heaven, but this surely did not apply to Laures. At least his now immortal Hilda would be fine, that brat,   
that bitch. Because of her everything had come so far. Laures had taken it all for her sake, he had stolen   
the never fading lifeflower of a demon, tangled with Karôn and Roderique - and with Zâdei the strongest   
of all demons, a moody barbarian who Teteiyus had freed from 700 years imprisonment for taking Laures   
back into the demon world - but it didn't help at all. For the first time since the girl lived again Laures had   
acted responsibly and like at rue king, as he decided to sacrifice his own sake for the rescue of his   
demoniac subjects. This was the only time that he was behaving like this and simultaneously the last time   
- because he refused persistently to come back to life and Teteiyus hated him for that reason.   
  
Endless time before, Laures saved him from certain death, as Teteiyus' home village was attacked by evil   
creatures, destroyed and all demons of his race were killed. After that the demon emperor had taken him   
to this castle and Teteiyus had admired his arrogance, his intelligence and his beauty as well as he had   
feared his unbelievable cruelty. The only weak spot of this half-human demon was a human girl named   
Hilda. Yes, she really loved Laures, she had given all for him, she was quite pretty, courageous and strong   
- as far as women owned such features - but she couldn't love Laures just like Teteiyus had done it. But if   
Laures had known that Teteiyus had felt more than only a liking for him then he had shown it never. Just   
the nickname "Tetei" was the only sign of tenderness, which he ever had got by the demon king. But   
Teteiyus had not wanted anything more, when Laures was happy, he himself was it, too. Everything had   
come as Laures wanted it... But why those cursed tears ran down Teteiyus' cheeks again and again?! Why   
didn't they stop...?!   
  
It didn't seem as if the rain ever wanted to stop, the delicate threads of water, which had been like a   
thousand little pinpricks at first, had turned in the meantime into heavy waterdrops and allthough it wasn't   
raining as hard as before, the water felt like little punches on the skin.   
  
Teteiyus had turned his face towards to the grey sky, but the rain made him close his deep green eyes   
halfly. Perfectly like a angel-icon of white marble he stood there nude and motionless while his long   
silvery hair clung to his wet body, which was as gracile as the one of an elf. The great, also snow-white   
wings were folded together, but reached nevertheless full of pride against the sky. Teteiyus had wanted to   
fly, somewhere to where he could flee from his thoughts. But unfortunately there existed no such place.   
  
"The world is sinking into this greyness..." Teteiyus thought and had to smile involuntarily.   
  
It was surprising how much everything resembled his inner feelings.   
  
But it was a bitter smile, sad and did not seem to fit upon his beautiful face. Many called Teteiyus an angel   
when they saw him for the first time, and it had always made him angry to have to clear up this   
misunderstanding. Angels were naive, innocent, kind and gentle - Teteiyus missed this features within   
himself, even if it appeared so, according to the first impression. Teteiyus detested human-beings –   
  
"Does nobody ever get this Laures out of ya beautiful head, lil'angel?"   
  
Teteiyus rose from his thoughts and frightened just one more time, as he was hugged from behind and a   
warm body pressed himself to his own. Zâdei...   
  
"A lil' angel and lovesickness. Somehow to laugh one's head off, don't ya think?"   
  
This was the last thing Teteiyus was in the mood for, and he would have liked Zâdei's releasing him. But   
he already knew from his experience, that he would not grant this wish unless one helped it a bit along.   
Teteiyus spread his wings and rose into the sky. But that was not as easy as always, because their feathers   
were wet and heavy for that reason, so that he had difficulties to hold balance and not to fall. Not to   
mention it that the rain nearly blinded him.   
  
As Teteiyus was caught by a gust of wind, he would have fallen down like a stone, but Zâdei grasped him,   
while he flew towards him, his dragonwings widely spread.   
  
"It nearly looks like, as if ya wanna fly away from me, my beautiful lil' angel", he grinned. "Or do ya   
wanna croak to follow that damned Laures inta hell? Such a sweet angel like ya must actually come inta   
heaven. Tough luck for ya."   
  
It was hard to make Teteiyus really angry, but Zâdei liked to do this with favor.   
  
"I am no angel!" he shouted at him. "I have never been one and never will be! I am a real demon, even the   
last of my line!"   
  
"How sad this all is..." From Zâdei's harsh, deep voice sounded pure derision. "Then ya surely want that I   
console ya an' give ya the love Laures has always refused his demon-angel."   
  
The spiteful grin in Zâdei's face became steadily brighter, but disappeared immidiately, as Teteiyus   
slapped his face.   
  
"I don't want anything from you, only to be left in peace!" he cried and his voice nearly broke. "Laures-"   
  
"To hell with Laures, that's where he belongs to!" Zâdei pushed through clenched teeth, while he held   
both of Teteiyus' hands.   
  
The demons both fell to the ground, pushed down by of a strong gust of wind, but Zâdei did not care if the   
demon-angel was hurt.   
  
"I'll chase that dammit Laures out of ya head, even if I have ta kill ya!" he roared harshly. "He wanted it   
that way. He's left ya here an' now you're belongin' ta me! We're both condemned ta love somebody who   
doesn't return this feelings but the difference is, that I can have ya..." -with these words Zâdei took him   
roughly and deeply- "... while you've lost your Laures forever! He... has... his... Hilda... He... doesn't...   
need... ya..."   
  
The pain which rushed through his body caused Teteiyus to tears, while Zâdei pushed mercilessly again   
and again into him. His nearly black eyes glittered in spitefullnes, anger and extasy like those of a lunatic,   
his mocking smile which bared his pointed fangs, really challenged a resistance. But Teteiyus laid on his   
back, his spread wings looked like silken pillows and his hair flew like a stream of silver over the stones   
of the bottom. Zâdei held his hands at their wrists thightly and pressed him with his weight on the dirty   
ground. He amused himself about the detest Teteiyus showed to him. Zâdei simply took everthing he   
wanted and in this moment it was Teteiyus.   
  
"I detest you, Zâdei. You are disgusting", he said smotheringly, as Zâdei finally left off him.   
  
The demon only smiled and turned around to go.   
  
"I know, lil' angel. I know..."   
  
With these words Zâdei left Teteiyus alone, nude, violated and broken. The rain still fell with   
undiminished vehemence from the sky and melted with the tears of the angel, who wasn't actually one...   
  
^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~   
  
~ End ~ 


End file.
